A solar battery generates photoelectro-motive force using a plurality of P-N junction cells. The plurality of P-N junction cells are connected in the form of a module according to capacity and a plurality of modules having a predetermined capacity are connected in series or parallel in a circuit to constitute an array.
A solar cell system requires almost no more future maintenance costs once the initial investment costs are collected and also has no moving parts so that energy is supplied with less mechanical defects.
In general, in order to supply electricity generated from a solar battery module to a system, the minimum group of a plurality of battery cells in series is electrically connected to a junction box through a bus bar.
However, if a solar battery panel is shaded by an external object or is covered by impurity or foreign substance, a shaded or covered cell becomes overloaded and overheated.